Mika Fujimura (DotRD)
Mika Fujimura is a main character and heroine of Delinquency of the Red Dragon as well as the younger sister of Shirou Fujimura. She is a proud, self-proclaimed NEET who suffers an unknown affliction that prevents her from using her legs properly. She is later reincarnated as Rias's Rook. Appearance Mika is a petite, young girl, about a year younger than her brother, with pale-white skin and blue eyes. She has long, black hair that falls around the sides of her face. Her attire generally consists of a T-shirt with an image of Madoka Kaname beneath a white jacket and a black skirt. Worn on her legs, other than kneesocks, are a set of black leg braces. Personality Mika is a laid-back, cheerful, and easy-going girl with no real aspirations in life besides eating snacks and enjoying herself. She treats even the most shocking events with passivism and shockingly quick acceptance, such as when she was told Shirou had been reincarnated as a Devil, a trait that is shared by her brother. While normally apathetic to most of the outside world, she is easily roused by anything related to anime, games, or Shirou and is prone to show more emotion in these instances and will be more proactive. Though seeming aloof, Mika genuinely cares about her older brother, comforting him when he's upset and giving him advice when he needs it, proving to be a steady pillar of support for him. She loves who her brother is and doesn't want to see him "darken" himself or get hurt, to the point she shed tears at the thought of him staining his hands in another's (Raynare's) blood, enduring immense pain to rush to the Occult Research Club to enlist their help to stop him. It is heavily suggested by Mika herself that her love for her brother is incestuous. Though normally laid-back and neutral, Mika is shown to have an explosive temper and abrasive attitude similar to her brother which she normally keeps hidden when he's around. In contrast to Shirou, however, she is far more cunning and skilled at manipulating others and more willing to lose control when enraged. History Nothing is known about Mika at this time. Powers & Abilities Psychoanalysis: Mika is very adept at reading people and understanding their intentions and their mental states as well as using this skill to willfully hide her own intent. She is capable of healing, manipulating, or deceiving anyone susceptible. Master Tactician: After years of reading and tactics-based games, Mika has become a master strategist with an eye for tactics that rivals even Sona. Demonic Power: Being a Devil, Mika has all the powers and skills of one. She is shown to be proficient in using it for her magic. High-Class Magician: Though Mika possesses demonic power, she chooses to rely on advanced magical formulas in order to cast spells. Having a mind with high-processing speeds and a thoroughly-self-learned knowledge of magical text, Mika has shown herself capable of wielding magical power rivaling a Queen-ranked Evil Piece, having already accomplished feats such as eliminating eight of Riser's Pawns as well as his Queen in a Rating Game. Category:Bamafelix Category:Delinquency of the Red Dragon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters